7 DIAS
by Alaina Moreno
Summary: Estarías dispuesto a lo que sea con tal de recuperar el amor de tu vida? Pasen y lean la aventura de Darien para recuperar a Serena Contenido LEMON one shot... Editado...


7 DÍAS…

Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi lo demás es pertenecen a mi imaginación

Después de tanto desprecio de mi novio Darién he decidido dejarlo-suspiro triste- es el hombre que más amo en el mundo pero así no puedo, es muy frío y la verdad no sé si de verdad me ama…

En el crown…

Mi amigo me decía que si no cambiaba mi actitud perdería a la mujer que amo… mi serena -Darién tú sabes que los aprecio a juntos pero debes de cuidar a tu novia- me decía Andrew preocupado- sabes que Seiya siempre está encima de Serena esperando la oportunidad de estar con ella- fue lo último que escuche porque en ese momento entraba la mujer q me robaba el sueño, tenía puesto un hermoso vestido de tiras azul marino y unas delicadas sandalias blancas, la vi acercándose hacia mí, note que tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, me pregunto si estará enferma, me acerco a ella y le doy un dulce beso saludando la

-hola amor, te sientes bien te noto algo desanimada

-La verdad necesito hablar contigo algo importante- me dijo en un tono frío y seco

-claro amor ven sentemos- la guíe hasta la mesa de siempre no sin que antes Andrew me dijera al oído que fuera comprensivo con ella a lo que yo asentí

-y bien amor dime qué te sucede- le dije preocupado

-Darién – la vi que suspiro profundo como tomando fuerzas para decirme algo, en ese momento sentí en mi pecho que me faltaba aire -lo siento mucho- bajo su mirada -quiero que terminemos, estoy cansada de esta situación ya la verdad hasta dudo si en verdad me amas, entiendo que sé que no demuestras tus sentimientos por lo ocurrido con Kakuya pero yo te necesito, necesito que me demuestres que me amas, pero no lo haces y así no puedo más- en ese instante mi corazón se detuvo como puede ser que por culpa de la experiencia pasada tenga que perder a la mujer que me ama sinceramente tal y como soy

-Amor déjame demostrarte que te amo con toda mi vida, que quiero que seas feliz a mi lado- le hable desesperado -no quiero perderte amor por favor dame una oportunidad- le dije con el corazón en la mano… de verdad amo esta mujer

-Darién lo siento no puedo…- me contesto secamente nuestras lágrimas caían sin parar, sería este el fin de nuestro amor… no lo podía permitir tenía que hacer algo para recuperarla -me tengo que ir- sin más la vi levantarse y salir, mis lágrimas no paraba de salir, acaso la había perdido para siempre… salí de allí cabizbajo, pensando en ella y vi un bar donde entre y pensé en jamás salir de allí… hasta que escuche esa hermosa canción sabía que esa era mi boleto para recuperar a mi amada, escuche atentamente la canción y decidí poner en la práctica desde ese momento salí a casa de serena y empecé a cantar..

 _-"cariñito no seas mala_

 _te lo ruego_

 _Asómate a tu balcón._

 _He venido aquí descalzo_

 _Melancólico y borracho,_

 _Como un perdedor._

 _Si acaso me llevan preso,_

 _Tírame un besito de adiós._

 _Ya te he escrito tres bachatas_

 _Como muestra que tengo sentimientos._

 _Loco, amante y bohemio._

 _Tu romeo moderno,_

 _Un demente seductor."_

En ese momento se asomó a la ventana, verla recién levantada me dio una ternura -amor te pido una oportunidad por favor solo…- empecé a cantar de nuevo

 _-"Dame 7 días_

 _Intento regalarte el cielo,_

 _A una jornada amorosa mi reina te llevo_."

-a lo que mi amada me respondió

-Darién solo 7 días no quiero sufrir ni tampoco ilusionarte- mi corazón salto de felicidad saber que tenía una oportunidad para verla a mi lado y hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo y jamás verla derramar una sola lágrima por mí, me despedí de mi amada Serena y salí dichoso a mi apartamento y así nuestra aventura empezaría…

 **DIA 1**

 **EL DOMINGO EMPIEZA EL JUEGO DE SEDUCCION**

Llegue temprano el domingo con dos desayunos, ella me abrió la puerta y lo que vi me dejó con la boca abierta, tenía un baby doll rojo pasión, en ese momento montones de ideas pasaron por mi cabeza, hacerle el amor recorriendo cada parte de su piel, pero primero debería seducirla…

-Hola Darién- me habló de una manera q ni yo sabía, hasta creo que lo hizo a propósito

-amor, estás hermosa- mi voz sonaba temblorosa y sé que ella lo noto -te traje desayuno

-Que más desayuno que ti- tomo las bolsas entre detrás de ella y las dejo encima del comedor, luego me tomo por el cuello y me beso, un beso profundo y apasionado, al principio quería alejarme de ella pensando que estaba mal, pero recordé que es mi novia y que ella merece que le demuestre cuando la amo, la subí al cuarto de ella y la acosté en la cama recorrí con mis manos cada parte de su piel mientras la besaba, mis besos bajaron por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, con una mano acariciaba su rosado pezón mientras con mi boca besaba su otro seno, la escuchaba gemir y eso me excitaba aún más, pero quería ir despacio, luego baje mi mano recorriendo su cintura, me arrodille en medio de sus piernas mientras con una mirada pícara seguí bajando mi mano hasta el centro de su ser, y suave y despacio introduje mis dedos a lo que ella soltó un gemido, mi miembro estaba duro pero aún lo debía tener quieto, quería más de mi Serena así que mientras la penetraba con mis dedos de nuevo la bese y me pedía más, con sus manos poco a poco fue desabrochando mi cinturón, sabía lo que ella quería, me acariciaba mi miembro encima de mi bóxer, ahhh Dios ella es increíble cómo me toca, no resistí más así que me levanté de golpe y ella me miro asombrada, sé qué pensaría que no quería seguir, pero no me tomo mucho tiempo despojarme de mi ropa y de nuevo estar encima de ella a lo que vi en su mirada una inigualable felicidad, seguí tocándola, y me quite el bóxer despacio, ella se quedó mirando y me empujo a un lado, ahora ella estaba encima mío me empezó a besar y poco a poco a recorrer mi cuello, siguió bajando llenándome de besos, hasta llegar a mi miembro, lo tomo con sus manos y empezó a acariciarlo y cuando menos pensé lo metió en su boca, ahhh que mágica experiencia, me excite aún más, la tome por el rostro y de nuevo la puse debajo de mí y suave y despacio empecé a penetrarla, ella abrió sus piernas, se mojaba mucho y yo ooohh en cualquier momento podría hacerme venir, es tan delicioso, no sé cómo nunca antes lo había querido ver de esa manera, empecé a moverme encima de ella entrar y salir cada vez más rápido , ella gemía de placer, hasta que ella tuvo su orgasmo, sentí como sus paredes apretaban mi miembro en su interior, no aguante más y en su interior me vine, ella se emocionó al verme gemir, ooohh cielos muchas veces estuve con mujeres, pero solo mi amada me hace sentir así, que puedo decir que ella es la mujer de mi vida.

Después la abrace en mi pecho y quedamos profundamente dormidos…

-Darién despierta- sentí el delicioso aroma, y hay estaba ella con mi camisa puesta llevándome una taza de café

-soy yo quien debería consentirte, no tu a mí- le dije recibiendo la taza

-la verdad es que tenía hambre y me levanté a calentar lo que trajiste- me miro apenada

-déjame traerte a la cama el desayuno por lo menos- sonreí mientras me levanté, lo que no conté es que aún estaba desnudo y mi miembro duro como una roca y es que al verla con mi camisa puesta me excita mucho, la tome por la cintura y la acerque a mi lado, la empecé a llenar de besos y de nuevo hicimos el amor, le recorrí cada parte de su cuerpo la ame como nunca la había amado

-amor despierta- llamaba dulcemente a Serena pues habíamos quedado dormidos de nuevo y ahora yo le llevaba el almuerzo, no la pasamos toda la tarde durmiendo y era bueno que comiera algo

-Darién déjame dormir- me contestó aún dormida -cinco minutos más

-seré son las tres de la tarde- seguí insistiendo -almorcemos y vamos a comer un helado- haber dicho eso es como si hubiera pronunciado las palabras mágicas

-helado! Quiero uno gigante de chocolate- se levantó rápido de la cama sin notar su desnudez

-Amor- me quede viéndola como un tonto como si en todo el día no hubiera probado de su cuerpo

-Vamos amor almorcemos y vamos al parque allá venden los mejores helado- me sonrió y casi volando se vistió, almorzamos en la cama y salimos al parque, la tome de la mano, a lo que ella me miro asombrada pues esa demostraciones no eran conmigo, luego fuimos a comprar los helados, ella pidió un extra grande de chocolate y yo pedí uno de chicle, fuimos a la banca más cercana y nos sentamos, la vista era magnífica pues a lo lejos podíamos ver el ocaso y como se iluminaba la ciudad, ella me contó que muchas de las veces que peleábamos venía aquí se sentía relajada y podría pensar bien, y que ahora le alegraba saber que estaba al lado mío y que las cosas en realidad cambiarían.

La lleve de nuevo a casa, nos despedimos de un beso profundo de esos que solo te sueltas cuando ya no puedes respirar

-Darién espero que esto no solo sea un sueño o que sea temporal, te amo y espero que sea así para siempre- me abrazo y sentí sus lágrimas en mi rostro

-Te prometo que será para siempre- le correspondí el abrazo y luego la tome de su rostro y la bese de nuevo -para mañana te tengo una sorpresa, te llamaré

-esperare tu llamada amor- me contesto ella

Así termino nuestro primer día sabía que si seguía al pie de la letra la canción sería bueno para los dos

 **DÍA 2**

 **MONDAY NIGHT (NOCHE DE LUNES)**

 **UNA VELADA ENTRE TÚ Y YO.**

El lunes pase todo el día arreglando es sitio donde sería nuestra segunda cita, quería sorprenderla, UE se sintiera feliz y la verdad no la llamé en todo el día, primero fui al restaurante Nuevo milenio de plata, allí reserve la mesa más alejada y romántica a la luz de las estrellas que esperaba me favoreciera esa noche, luego fui a la floristería a encargar el ramo de rosas rojas más hermoso, pase a ver unos vestidos hermosos para enviárselos a mi Seré para q se arreglara con tiempo, le escogí un vestido rojo tipo imperial en el cual sabe que ella se vería hermosa, pedí que le enviaran el vestido y una nota diciéndole donde la esperaría y a qué hora, pasando todo el día llego la hora de la cita, me arregle con un smoking negro camisa blanca y corbata negra llegue temprano al restaurante para esperarla, y luego de 15 minutos de espera allí estaba la mujer más hermosa del mundo, me acerque a ella y la bese

-Amor estás muy hermosa está noche- la tome de la cintura

-es hermoso el vestido Darién, muchas gracias

-Quiero demostrar que te amo y que por ti haría lo que fuera

-Te creo… mira todo lo que has hecho por mí

-Y espero que te prepares por que mira lo que tengo- saque los boletos directos a París

-Esto es…. Paris!

-Así es… después de esta cena iremos al aeropuerto- le dije con una sonrisa -ahora aprovechemos la cena

Ella quedó sorprendida después de todo eso era lo que quería, verla feliz, después de la cena yo ya tenía mi carro listo, así que salimos para el aeropuerto, esperamos en la sala hasta que abordamos el vuelo…

 **DIA 3**

 **MARTES TE HAGO MI NOVIA EN PARÍS**

Me lleve a Serena a París sabía que ese era su sueño, así que a pesar que era mi novia quería verla feliz y pues ante la letra de la canción la verdad era que eso no coincidía muy bien, así que para esta ocasión la lleve a un tour por esta hermosa ciudad

-Amor como te sientes- la mire emocionada desde el carruaje

-Estoy demasiado feliz, la verdad es que jamás me imaginé estar paseando aquí en las calles de París y más con tu compañía- me tomo del rostro y me beso apasionada, la lleve a un restaurante y almorzamos y seguimos con nuestro recorrido y aquí mismo quería darle la siguiente sorpresa… la que nos haría más felices…

 **DIA 4**

 **BY WEDNESDAY YOU'LL LOVE ME THE WAY IT SHOUL BE**

 **(POR MIÉRCOLES USTED ME AMARÁ EL CAMINO QUE DEBE SER)**

Me la lleve a la torre Eiffel, dónde podríamos ver el paisaje más bello, esperaba que esa noche ella me confirmara que de verdad me ama a pesar de mis torpes errores, sabía que iba muy rápido, pero quería saber por lo que le pasaba por esa cabeza alocada, iba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando de repente sentí su mano tomar la mía y subir corriendo por la escaleras

-serena por favor vamos despacio- le decía yo con miedo a caernos

-No podemos ya va a comenzar- decía fatigada

-Empezar que?- no sabía ni siquiera a por qué tanta emoción de mi serena

-Ellos están aquí- me decía muy emocionada

Cuando llegamos a la parte superior de la torre estaba lleno de gente, la verdad no entendí la algarabía, muchas mujeres casi que lloraban, cuando escuché ese nombre… Seiya, si así es el grupo three light estaban de gira y casualmente dimos la misma torre, me empezaba a poner nervioso y a desesperarme quería tomarla entre mis brazos y salir corriendo con ella, pero no quería demostrar inseguridad así que la acompañe a los camerinos a saludar a su "amigo" y ellos conversaron bastante, mientras Yaten y Taiki me hacían compañía, la verdad es que me estaba empezando a fastidiar cuando gracias al cielo ella se acercó y me dijo que nos fuéramos, la note furiosa la conocía muy bien y algo pasó para que se comportará así pero no quise preguntar por qué no quería dañar el momento, me despedí de los chicos y salimos al hotel

-Cariño, porque no vamos y comemos algo- le dije en tono preocupado

-No amor quiero ir a descansar la verdad es que no tengo ánimo para nada- me contesto frío y cortante, así que decidí llevarla al hotel, pedir algo de comer y que descansara

Estaba muy preocupado no entendía lo que le sucedía así q preferí salir y dejarla sola un rato, le dejé una nota en la mesa de la habitación, la vi dormir y Salí, necesitaba entregarle el anillo de alguna manera pero eso ya mañana será…

 **DIA 5**

 **Y EL JUEVES EL ANILLO DOWN ON MY KNEES (DE RODILLAS)**

 **TE PROPONGO MATRIMONIO DICES QUE SI**

Baje pensativo cv no sabía qué hacer o cómo proponérselo, además que estaba de mal genio y lo que menos quería era incomodar la y hacerla sentir que lo que estaba haciendo era muy precipitado, pero me iba a arriesgar amo esta mujer como nadie en el mundo y sé que estamos hechos del uno para el otro. Seguí pensando en la letra de la canción y se me ocurrió algo mejor me la llevaría para otro lugar donde la sorpresa sería mejor, así que me dispondré a llamar a ms amigos para que me ayuden

-Hola – me contestaron

-Hola mina como estás-

-Darién- grito del otro lado casi dejándome sordo

-Cómo has estado mina- le pregunté para que se calmara

-Darién muy bien, supe que estás en París con Serena, y dime se van a casar, van a tener muchos hijos, que planes tienes, dime, dime, dime…- me preguntaba todo al tiempo

-Mina cálmate y escúchame- le hable en tono duro y serio

-Claro Darién- me contesto secamente. -Dime q necesitas

-Quiero saber que cabaña hay cerca de la ciudad de París que sea muy romántica y la reserves para mí- por fin pude hablar -además necesito que vengas con las chicas y los chicos el mañana a primera hora, con traje de gala- le dije aunque no sé si hice bien en decir le ha Mina ella a veces es muy… comunicativa

-Te vas a casar mañana!- me grito de nuevo y yo aparte el celular de mi oído

-Sí y quiero que todos estén aquí presentes- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro -quiero hacer feliz a mi Serena

-Te felicito y créeme q más tarde te envío las indicaciones y llegaremos allá temprano- me dijo riéndose a carcajadas

-Gracias mina te encargó que no le digas nada a Serena es una sorpresa

-Claro ya sabes el dicho en las moscas no entran en la boca… o algo así tú me entiendes- mina y sus dichos raros, sonreía mientras me la imaginaba gritando y saltando de la felicidad

-Bueno te dejo y espero mi razón-

-Claro más tarde me comunico contigo-

-Adiós

-Adiós Darién- mientras colgó escuche los últimos gritos de alegría, esa chica sí que estaba bien loca, son muy parecidas con Serena.

Luego de la llamada me dirijo a la recepción del hotel y pedí que colocaran el anillo en una caja de bombones de chocolate, sé que a serena le encantan, luego de esperar un rato la señorita me entrego de vuelta los chocolates y subí a la habitación donde nos alojamos, entre y la vi acostada, aún dormía así que la desperté delicadamente

-Amor, cariño despierta- le susurré -te traje chocolates- decir eso fue como un despertador

-Dijiste chocolates- se sentó y me sonrió

-Así es te traje estos bombones de chocolate para que levantes esos ánimos- le entregue la caja y le sonreí

-Darién, necesito decirte algo- bajo la cabeza mientras sacaba el primer bombón

-Dime amor que pasó?- la mire preocupado

-no sé cómo decirte esto pero… - de un momento se quedó callada mirando hacían el fondo de la caja de chocolates y unas lágrimas salieron sin control

-Estas bien amor- la mire preocupado y de un momento frunció el ceño y tiró la caja

-de donde traes los chocolates-

-Los pedí en recepción, por qué cariño? Pasa algo?- me imaginé que no le gusto mi sorpresa y empecé a bajar mi cabeza

-ese Seiya es un idiota!- grito furiosa -anoche le dije que no y aún tiene la osadía de hacerme esto?- la mire asombrado

-Que Seiya que? – la mire asombrado imaginando que anoche algo tuvo que decirle

-Amor- las lágrimas caían por su rostro -anoche Seiya me propuso matrimonio- soltó un suspiro

-Ese desgraciado me daño la sorpresa- pensé en voz alta y al darme cuenta de mi error serena me miraba sorprendida

-Cual sorpresa? -me dijo en un tono serio

-La verdad amor el anillo es de mi parte fui yo quien solicito que colocarán el anillo en los chocolates porque sé que te gustan tanto, jamás pensé que ese imbécil te había propuesto lo mismo -agache la cabeza en derrota

En un momento la vi que se levantó y camino hasta donde había caído el anillo y lo levantó, me quedé mirándola y cuando regreso junto a mí me regaló una sonrisa, esas que me hacen temblar

-Me harías el honor de colocarme lo?- me pregunto con su hermosa sonrisa -lamento que lo haya lanzado pero con lo de anoche no tuve la molestia de preguntar por lo menos si era de tu parte

-No te preocupes amor- tome el anillo y lo deslice por su dedo y le pregunté -cariño quieres casarte conmigo? - su respuesta… el beso más lento, dulce y tierno que pudimos habernos dado, ese pequeño momento en el cual quisiera que se congelara el tiempo

 **DIA 6**

 **FRIDAY WE'LL MARRY WHEREVER YOU WANT**

 **(VIERNES NOS CASAREMOS DONDE QUIERAS)**

Hoy sería el día de nuestra boda, estaba muy emocionado pues ya mina y Serena estuvieron se contactaron para ultimar detalles, un ella no lo creía pues casarnos de un día para otro… pero como yo le dije a ella tenemos mucho tiempo de conocernos y aún más de novio es lo único q haciendo falta para fortalecer nuestro amor…

-Serena!- grito Mina al vernos en el hotel

-Mina!- grito dejándome sordo al instante

-Darién!- obviamente me grito de nuevo, cuando me sentí solo mire al frente y serena y mina se abrazaron como si nunca se hubiesen visto, en realidad son tan amiga que hasta físicamente se parecen que se hacen pasar como hermanas gemelas. Me acerque a ellas y le dije a Serena que iría a desayunar y nos veríamos en la capilla del hotel en la tarde, ella asintió, estaba tan emocionada que sinceramente en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos se me había olvidado ver ese hermoso brillo de sus ojos al mirarme

Ella ultimaría los detalles con mina al fin y al cabo eso sería para ella poder decidir sobre lo que quería y como lo quería y eso la hacía feliz y a mí me llenaba plenamente

-y dime Mina como es que tu tenías ya todo listo?

-Darién me llamo y me dijo con tiempo lo que debía hacer quería sorprenderte y quien más que yo que te conozco de pies a cabeza

-si así es Mina y de verdad te agradezco

-bien terminemos de desayunar hay muchos vestidos que te tienes que probar y en la tarde llegan los invitados y quiero que te veas reluciente

-así es

Andrew había llegado con Mina y nos encontramos en la recepción

-Andrew que bueno verte- lo abrace con mucho cariño habíamos sido amigos desde la universidad y desde la muerte de mis padres y antes de que llegara serena a mi vida era lo único que tenia

-Darién que bueno que te encuentro- correspondió mi saludo –estaba preguntando en que habitación te encontrabas para irte a buscar

-ya veo pero bueno nos encontramos aquí, ven vamos a desayunar- lo invite ya que yo me dirigía al comedor

-si claro el viaje fue bastante pesado y a decir verdad no he comido nada- me dijo colocándose una mano en la nuca

Fuimos al comedor del hotel y vi a mi amada conversando con Mina lo mas de alegre, ella no se dio cuenta que yo estaba hay porque estaba concentrada pero el solo verla, me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo

-Darién- casi en un grito voltee a mirar a Andrew, creo que hacía tiempo me hablaba y no le preste atención –te estoy llamando amigo, ya veo que serena te tiene embobado ahora si con todo esto de la boda espero que n olvides demostrarle todos los días cuanto la amas-

-si claro amigo ella me dio esta oportunidad y no solo lo hago por mí, sino que quiero formar una familia con ella despertar todos los días, verla y ver unos chiquitines corriendo en la casa- sonreí de solo imaginarme ese desastre que seria, pero que valdría la pena

-bueno pues siendo así vamos por los trajes, los invitados llegan por la tarde y no debemos faltar lógicamente

-así es vamos

Nos dirigimos a varios locales buscando el traje con el que decidiría unir mi vida con la de Serena, y lo encontré un tuxedo negro con camisa blanca corbatín y un antifaz, creo que así sería perfecto pues sabia del tremendo gusto que serena le tenía al manga de Salor Moon y de su amor platónico tuxedo mask.

En la tarde ya estaba todo listo la familia de Serena estaba presente así como mis hermanas Rei y Hotaru y las chicas Amy y lita. La boda fue muy sencilla tal como ella quería, nunca ha sido mujer de extravagancias y eso lo hacía perfecto en ella.

La recepción fue en el salón del hotel, solo había algo que nunca pensé ya que no se encontraba en mis planes, allí en la tarima estaba uno de mis amigos dándonos un regalo que nos sorprendió a todos

-buenas noches a todos- hablo Haruka

-buenas noches- respondimos todos en el salón

-bueno quiero presentarme, mi nombre es Haruka Tenoh, muchos de ustedes no me conocen, soy uno de los pocos amigos de Darién y quería traerle este hermoso regalo de bodas… con ustedes, Romeo Santos!- cuando pronuncio aquel nombre no podía salir de mi asombro por el me inspire y que estuviera en mi boda fue lo mejor que pudo haber sucedió, mire a Sere y al igual que yo estaba asombrad pues a los dos nos fascinaba la música de él, así que empezó cantando propuesta indecente me encantaba esta canción, era nuestra canción y fue en remplazo del vals…

 _Hola, me llaman romeo,_

 _Es un placer conocerla…_

 _Qué bien te vez, te adelanto no me importa quién sea El,_

 _Dígame usted, si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez,_

 _Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro._

 _Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,_

 _Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,_

 _Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche_

 _Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces._

 _Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol,_

 _Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho._

 _A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo,_

 _Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente._

 _A ver, a ver permíteme apreciar tu desnudes,_

 _Relájate, que este Martini calmara tu timidez,_

 _Una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro._

 _Si te invito una copa y me acerco a tu boca,_

 _Si te robo un besito, a ver, te enojas conmigo,_

 _Que dirías si esta noche te seduzco en mi coche_

 _Que se empañen los vidrios si la regla es que goces._

 _Si te falto al respeto y luego culpo al alcohol,_

 _Si levanto tu falda, me darías el derecho._

 _A medir tu sensatez, poner en juego tu cuerpo,_

 _Si te parece prudente, esta propuesta indecente._

 _I'm back…_

 _Its feel good for the king_

 _Hey..._

 _Listen..._

 _I know that you like_

 _At body you and I, Me and you, bailamos bachata,_

 _Y luego you and I, me and you_

 _Terminamos en la cama_

 _(Que Rico)_

 _At body you and I, Me and you, bailamos bachata,_

 _(Hay Bailamos Bachata)_

 _Y luego you and I, me and you_

 _Terminamos en la cama_

 _(Terminamos en la cama)_

 _At body you and I (You and I)_

 _Me and You (Me and you)_

 _You and I (You and I)_

 _Me and You (you)_

 _You and I (You and I)_

 _Me and You (I'm Bad Boy)_

 _Yooouuu_

 _Hay Chi chi_

 _Llora Guitarra, Llora._

Lo que nunca imagine era lo que iba a decir a continuación después de terminar de bailar.

-buenas noches a todos- hablo Romeo –bueno vengo por petición -de mi amigo Haruka ya que me encontraba dando una gira y pues aproveche a venir a felicitar esta hermosa pareja, por cierto quiero cantar la siguiente canción en honor a ellos ya que me han contado que mi canción fue la inspiración para que ellos se reconciliaran y fortalecieran su amor, para serena y Darién con mucho cariño de mi parte 7 días:

 _Cariñito no seas mala_

 _Te lo ruego_

 _Asómate a tu balcón_

 _He venido aquí descalzo_

 _Melancólico y borracho_

 _Como un perdedor_

 _Si acaso me llevan preso_

 _Tírame un besito de adiós_

 _Ya te he escrito tres bachatas_

 _Como muestra que tengo sentimientos_

 _Loco, amante y bohemio_

 _Tu romeo moderno_

 _Un demente seductor_

 _Dame 7 días_

 _Intento regalarte el cielo_

 _A una jornada amorosa mi reina te llevo_

 _El domingo empieza el juego de seducción_

 _Monday night una velada entre tú y yo_

 _Martes te hago mi novia en París_

 _By Wednesday you'll love me the way it should be_

 _Y el jueves el anillo Down on my knees_

 _Te propongo matrimonio_

 _Dices que sí_

 _Friday we'll marry_

 _Wherever you want_

 _Luna de miel es el Sábado_

 _Hermoso final_

 _All I need is 7 days boo!_

 _¡Ay chi chi!_

 _Ponla a llorar_

 _¿Y le gusta mi bachata amiguita?_

 _Ajá_

 _Volvió_

 _El chico de las poesías_

 _Gustoso_

 _Un cariñito una semana_

 _Es suficiente pa' mostrar que el amor_

 _Es veloz, es eterno_

 _Juzgará en cuanto tiempo_

 _Nos conocemos los dos_

 _Dame 7 días_

 _Intento regalarte el cielo_

 _A una jornada amorosa mi reina te llevo_

 _El domingo empieza el juego de seducción_

 _Monday night una velada entre tú y yo_

 _Martes te hago mi novia en parís_

 _By wednesday you'll love me the way it should be_

 _Y el Jueves el anillo down on my knees_

 _Te propongo matrimonio_

 _Dices que sí_

 _Friday we'll marry_

 _Wherever you want_

 _Luna de miel es el sábado_

 _Hermoso final_

 _Swagger on another level_

 _Let me find out_

No podíamos creer lo que estaba sucediendo, era la canción de la cual me inspire para poder conquistar a la mujer que más amo en este mundo, después de varias canciones más agradecimos a todos los que nos acompañaron y salimos directo a nuestra luna de miel, sabía que lo que vendría la iba a sorprender mucho…

 **DIA 7**

 **LUNA DE MIEL ES EL SÁBADO HERMOSO FINAL**

Al fin solos en la lejanía, había dejado un carro rentado con las maletas lista para irnos a nuestra luna de miel, mire de reojo a serena pensando quizás a donde la llevaría.

-vas a ver que a donde vamos va a hacer lo más hermoso- corte el silencio que había entre los dos

-Darién la verdad- vi que agacho la cabeza- no sabía que todo esto pasaría en una semana y para ser sincera jamás se me ocurrió nada así de loco nunca en mi vida- me dacia con un tono de voz lleno de melancolía

-que pasa cariño no te gusto nada de lo que sucedió?- pregunte preocupado de que quizás ella se fuera a arrepentir

-no es eso Darién solo que…- se quedó mirándome y vi como unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, no entendía por qué quizá fue que algo hice mal –esto es demasiado y espero que no se acabe nunca- me sonrió entre las lagrimas

-te prometo que jamás se acabar este amor por ti y te lo demostrare todos los días de mi vida así hayan conflictos entre los dos quiero que siempre sientas todo el amor que yo siento por ti

En ese momento llegamos a nuestro destino, una hermosa cabaña en las afueras de la ciudad, estaba amoblada para para nosotros y pasaríamos allí una semana alejados del todo, en la parte de atrás había un hermoso lago, baje las maletas del auto y las lleve a las habitaciones, la cabaña era de un solo piso en la entrada estaba la sala comedor a la derecha tenía la cocina y el patio de ropas t por un pasillo al fondo habían dos habitaciones y en medio el baño auxiliar, en la habitación principal tenía unos grandes ventanales que daban directo al lago y se podía ver la hermosa vista que tenía pues la luna llena en todo su esplendor se reflejaba en la laguna dando una vista hermosa, también contaba con baño privado.

Allí pasamos la mejor semana de nuestras vidas pues repetimos en la cama toda nuestra aventura…

 _Un cariñito una semana_

 _Es suficiente pa' mostrar que el amor_

 _Es veloz, es eterno._

 _No juzgará en cuanto tiempo_

 _Nos conocemos los dos._

 _Dame 7 días_

 _Intento regalarte el cielo,_

 _A una jornada amorosa mi reina te llevo._

-Darién- me susurraba como si no quisiera que nadie más escuchara

-dime cariño- formaba círculos en mi pecho con sus dedos

-cuánto me amas?

-tu sabes que mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo

\- y sin más que decir no acaba sino nuestro paseo por que nuestras vidas unidas estaban por empezar….

 **FIN**


End file.
